


Instead of The Break Up

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Communication Matters, Family, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Polyam If You Squint, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: This is what should have happened instead of the breakup in the Scooby-doo movie.





	Instead of The Break Up

_It’s The Case Of The Luna Ghost; the gang just caught the ghost and the press is yelling questions._

Reporter: Fred, What’s the secret of your success?

_Fred starts to say something, then there’s a voice behind him, everyone turns around, and there’s a teenage girl dressed all in white._

Girl: Fred, you stop right now, I know what you are going to say, and we both know that’s not the real secret behind your success.

Fred: How could you know what I’m going to say? And it is the real secret.

Girl: That is where you are wrong. But this isn’t about you, Fred, nor is it about Daphne, or Velma, or Shaggy, or Scooby, it’s about all of you together as a team. Look at what has happened to you, all of you, all the world sees is Fred, and once in a while, Daphne or Scooby, Velma does more than anyone, and Shaggy is just as important as Scooby, but does anyone see them? No!

Fred: Well, I…I.

Girl: Fred, I’m not trying to make you look bad, it’s not just you. Your whole lives revolve around how you look in front of the press, when really that’s the thing that matters the least. Oh, don’t you remember how Mystery Inc. began? You were just four kids hardly older than I am, who just happened to find a mystery to solve. You spent wonderful, happy years together solving mysteries for fun. Yet here you are today, acting like all you care about is what the press thinks, but that’s not how it should be.

The girl turns to the cameras.

Girl: Love, that is the secret behind Mystery Inc.’s success. They have been together so long, because they love each other. They are all amazing in their own ways, but apart they are worth nothing, while together, they are worth much, much, more.

 _The girl gives them all a dazzling smile, and leaves_. _The gang looks at each other._

Fred: You know….

Daphne: She’s right.

Velma: We are worth nothing apart….

Shaggy: But together we are worth much, much more.

Scooby: Rat’s why the recret to our success ris…

All: Love

The gang bursts into tears, and hugs each other. Then the look for the girl so they can thank her, they look out the door just in time to see the girl slip behind the Mystery Machine and disappear.

The next day, a note from the girl appeared in the paper. “I can not reveal my identity, but I don’t need any thanks, just knowing that Mystery Inc. realizes that what I said is the truth is thanks enough for me.

No one ever heard from the girl in white again.


End file.
